


Mako Trig, Candidate of AuDi

by PFDiva, willowoak_walker



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Post-September Incident (COUNTER/Weight), Season: COUNTER/Weight, because reasons, but not that fourth one that would make it a triad, candidate Mako AU, polyamory? probably?, three separate pairings, workaholics in love (thank you Will)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: AuDy and Discovery look after their favorite people after everything goes down.





	Mako Trig, Candidate of AuDi

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely Will's fault, hence the co-creator tag.

The Mesh was rather a lot. Not for Discovery the Divine, but for AuDy the former parking drone, it was rather a lot. Those two opposing feelings were rather a lot as well. Everything had been rather a lot for them for a while. They weren't Liberty and Discovery anymore. They were AuDy and Discovery. Only Discovery was a little less without Liberty and AuDy was a little more after Liberty and Discovery.

AuDy and Discovery was an unwieldy name. Not just inelegant, but also that. Too many letters. Too much heaviness. AuDy didn't allow themself to think about precisely who it was that would disapprove. Discovery knew it was Mako.

It was AuDy that made sure Orth always had a ride and Discovery that followed the activities of Mako Trig throughout the Golden Branch. It was AuDy that ensured Executive Joie never had technical problems when giving speeches, and Discovery that helped her find the research she needed for the speeches. It was AuDy who noticed that Mako never remained still for longer than five hours at a time and Discovery who noticed that Orth's living habits tracked to someone incredibly lonely. It was AuDy who periodically rerouted Mako's work trips to Counterweight and Discovery who brought Orth's cabs to where Mako would be when Mako was at his least attentive.

It was both AuDy and Discovery who saw Orth's face light up and noted the tension draining from Mako's body whenever the pair saw each other and realized what had happened, each and every time it happened. (It happened a lot.) It was AuDy and Discovery who ensured that no matter what either man tried, they were never disturbed by outside work while they were together. It was AuDy and Discovery who made them smile or laugh over electronic malfunctions (now jokingly attributed to AuDy) that kept them together longer.

It was AuDy and Discovery who saw the moment that intimate laughter between close friends turned into impetuous kisses and tender lovemaking. It was AuDy and Discovery who marveled over the unexpected relationship that sprang up between Mako and Orth, who offered articles about whatever issue was at hand. It was AuDy and Discovery who sometimes sent both men the same article because one had been musing aloud about it.

It was AuDy and Discovery who kept Mako alert and focused when his life depended on it, sometimes by tweaking his sensors, sometimes by making his handheld games run smoother. It was AuDy and Discovery who laid trails of code for Mako to follow, who played elaborate games of hide and seek because they both wanted Mako to find them and didn't want to take too much of Mako's attention from Orth.

It was AuDy and Discovery who kept Orth company when Mako couldn't, sometimes by guiding Orth's autoplay lists, sometimes by conversing via electronic mail with Orth in ways they won't do with Mako. If it was too easy for Mako, the Stratus would stop trying to find them. Orth pointed out that this isn't a great way to go about courting Mako and they stopped communicating with Orth for five days because it was silly to think that they were courting Mako.

Wasn't it?

No, because they _were_ trying to court Mako.

There was no point to courting Mako because they have no physical form.

They don't need a physical form to court Mako as a Candidate.

Why would they want or need a Candidate?

Mako was their friend and would be able to appreciate them. And they were lonely.

They _were_ lonely. Orth was already taken by Ambition and Aria was taken by Righteousness. Mako was the only friend they had left who wasn't taken. Oh, certainly Mako and Orth had a relationship of bodies and emotions, but it was very much not the same.

At the end of five days, AuDy and Discovery email Orth to inform him that he can court Mako his way, and they will court Mako their way.


End file.
